Afternoon Delight
by ShadowCSnake
Summary: Naruto gets to taste Hinata's ...well, you'll see. NaruHina


Disclaimer: Surprise! I own nothing!

Just giving this a try. -.-

* * *

"N-Naruto-kun!" She could barely watch as he swirled his tongue around the edge before dipping it inside the middle to taste the sweetness it contained. 

"Hmmm?" Naruto never stopped as he removed his tongue only to clamp down on the small part that protruded upwards and began sucking. His eyes met hers as he awaited her reaction.

"I-I how is….I mean does it taste-"she faltered at his grin.

"I can't believe how awesome this tastes! The flavor is soooo good!" She watched in fascination, awe, and disbelief as he continued his previous actions.

"W-Well th-thank you. I've never had someone say that about it before." What he could do with his tongue was incredible! Hinata could barely tear her eyes away to meet his gaze.

"Huh?" Naruto's tongue stilled, "You mean someone else has had such a wonderful experience before me?"

"N-No. No one else has ever tasted it before. When I was experimenting and t-tried a bit, I wasn't sure if anyone would like the taste…."She shifted her eyes away from his piercing gaze.

"Hinata." It was proof of how much influence he had over her that that one word could cause her eyes to meet his again. "Don't ever think that. This is one of the greatest things I've ever had the honor of sampling. I might even consider giving up ramen for more of it!" The look in his eyes caused such a blush she wouldn't have been surprised if her whole face was lit up as he continued.

"It's so soft and creamy," he touched it with his finger, "and the texture is incredible." Hinata became flustered as he started to rub some between his fingers.

"N-Naruto-kun d-don't do that! It might spill out faster than you can catch it!"

She gulped at the smirk that came across his face. "Well let's just see how far I can push the limits."

He put his whole mouth over the entire thing and Hinata could feel the blood rushing to her face as she very well knew what the results would be if he sucked too hard.

"Naruto-kun!"

He looked up and she almost passed out from the look of intense pleasure radiating from his face as a little liquid river dripped down his chin from the side of his mouth.

"Ah come on Hinata, if you keep interrupting I'll never finish and we'll be here all afternoon!" Not that he minded. This surpassed all other events in his mind and he was definitely coming back for more.

"I-I" Naruto misinterpreted her lack of words.

"Oh I get it! You want to have some too don't you? Well here ya go!" And he proceeded to insert the tip of his finger before holding it up expectantly in front of the blushing Hyuuga's mouth. "Well go on! Like you said you've tasted it before!"

Hinata was embarrassed at the prospect of her long-time crush holding a single wet and dripping digit in her face and looking for all the world like this was completely normal. She mentally sighed and steeled herself to do the unthinkable when Naruto's cry of despair cut through her thoughts.

"Nooo! It's coming out!" Indeed while they both had been distracted, the liquid had burst from its source and was now streaming towards the ground. Naruto was flailing about trying to contain most of the runoff with his hands and failing miserably.

"Ahh!" With a cry that was a mixture of relief and mortification Hinata scrambled up and out the door in search of towels to clean up the mess. If she didn't hurry it might set and she couldn't bear explaining to her father how _that_ particular stain got into the carpet. She came sprinting back so fast it would have put Lee to shame only to be brought up short as she was greeted with an unusual sight. In the two seconds she'd been gone Naruto had somehow managed to get his face completely covered and now even his clothes were showing tell-tale signs of spotting.

"Help, Hinata! What do I do!?"

She quickly threw a towel in his general direction before dropping to the floor and patting away the liquid she could find. With blinding speed she quickly wiped up all the evidence and sighed happily as it became clear that the carpet was going to come through unharmed. Naruto on the other hand…

"Gah! I'm still all sticky!" he sighed morosely before bringing his arm up and sniffing his hand. "Mmmm but I sure smell good."

Hinata could practically feel the blood coming out her nose as he gave an experimental lick. "Yum! Still just as tasty!"

Going to her bedroom had been a bad idea. She knew something like this would probably happen! They should have stayed in the kitchen and used the table like normal people. Or maybe the counter top….

"Umm, Hinata." She was snapped out of her wandering thoughts at the sound of his voice. "Sorry about this whole incident. I really wish I coulda caught it all." Naruto hung his head a bit ashamedly.

"Naruto-kun, it's alright." She touched his slightly damp, mostly sticky cheek. "Besides didn't you say this was your first time? I'm sure it could have happened to anyone."

Naruto had looked up when he felt the contact and stared in wonder as he saw only honesty and sincerity in her eyes complemented by a faint blush.

"Gee, thanks Hinata! You've really cheered me up!" He gestured towards himself, "But if you don't mind I think I'm gonna go home and wash up."

Hinata only smiled and nodded in understanding before walking him to the entryway with a pure smile of happiness glowing from her face. She watched as he put on his shoes and looked at his jacket before shrugging and putting it on. Before he left out the door he turned back with a true smile plastered on his face.

"Hinata, let's try this again sometime."

Her heartbeat sped up at the prospect of Naruto actually wanting to come back for more and it was all she could do to not squeal or pass out.

"But next time let's get bigger and better cones! Your homemade ice cream is way too good for those Cheap-O ones that your father made you buy!"

* * *

(grins evilly) I know what you were thinking. Shame on you! 

Seriously, though was the pace too fast? Any recommendations or suggestions? Flame me all you want, so long as you're going to be mature and critical about it! I came up with the idea the other day and just kinda hammered it out on my keyboard as soon as I got home. Before you ask, no beta-reader for this but I did proofread to the best of my pathetic abilities.

-hiss


End file.
